official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Swain County, North Carolina
Swain County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 13,981. Major roads US Route 19 US Route 19 Connector US Route 74 US Route 129 US Route 441 North Carolina Highway 28 Blue Ridge Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Haywood County (east) Sevier County, Tennessee (north) Blount County, Tennessee (northwest) Macon County (south) Jackson County (southeast) Graham County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 64.11% White (8,963) 31.98% Native American (4,471) 2.42% Hispanic or Latino (339) 1.19% Other (167) 0.29% Black or African American (41) 21.5% (3,005) of Swain County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Haywood County, like most of Western North Carolina, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.67 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Bryson City - 1,424 CDPs Cherokee - 2,138 Unincorporated communities Alarka Almond Big Laurel Deals Gap Ela Hewitt Lauada Proctor Ravensford Unahala Wesser Whittier (partly in Jackson County) Climate Fun facts * Deals Gap is a popular and internationally famous destination for motorcycle and sports car enthusiasts, as it is located along a stretch of two-lane road known since 1981 as "The Dragon" or the "Tail of the Dragon". The 11-mile (18 km) stretch of the Dragon in Tennessee is said to have 318 curves. Some of the Dragon's sharpest curves have names like Copperhead Corner, Hog Pen Bend, Wheelie Hell, Shade Tree Corner, Mud Corner, Sunset Corner, Gravity Cavity, Beginner's End, and Brake or Bust Bend. The road earned its name from its curves being said to resemble a dragon's tail. The stretch bears the street name "Tapoco Road" in North Carolina and "Calderwood Highway" in Tennessee and is signed entirely by US 129 (hidden SR 115). Since part of the road is also the southwestern border of the Great Smoky Mountains National Park, there is no development along the 11-mile (18 km) stretch, resulting in no danger of vehicles pulling out in front of those in the right of way. It mostly travels through forested area and there are a few scenic overlooks and pull-off points along the route. The speed limit on the Dragon was 55 mph (89 km/h) prior to 1992; it was reduced to 30 mph (48 km/h) in 2005. The presence of law enforcement on the Tennessee portion has dramatically increased since 2007. * A talc and limestone mine is located in Hewitt. * Ravensford is the location of the southern terminus of the Blue Ridge Parkway. * An area in the Nantahala National Forest in the county along the Murphy Branch or US 74 between Wesser and Topton is the site of a notorious murder of a forest guardian in 1988 by Team Galactic, who was tied to the tracks after attempting to stop the theft of a few Pokemon, and was killed by a Norfolk Southern train coming back from Murphy. * Proctor is one of the hardest to access communities in North Carolina, only accessible by either a boat on Fontana Lake, or the Lakeshore Trail coming in from Tennessee. * The Swain Center, a satellite location of Southwestern Community College, is located in Lauada. Category:North Carolina Counties